


Living with the Avengers

by ElisTyping



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Sarcasm, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisTyping/pseuds/ElisTyping
Summary: Peter brings two injured teenage girls to the tower that are in need of a place to stay. How will the Avengers react?





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of the wind rushing past Peter’s mask as he swings from building to building is very soothing. It almost distracts him from the fact that he is supposed to be fighting crime and standing up for all the little guys. But it seems that all the criminals stayed home tonight. There has been almost no commotion going on. He lands on top of a tall building, he thinks it’s a paper company building, and takes a breath.  
“Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can,” he sings quietly, swinging his legs off of the edge of the roof, waiting for something to happen. As soon as he’s about to get up and go back to the tower for the night, he hears a scream from a few blocks away.  
Peter shoots the web before his brain can even comprehend that he heard anything. His brain is rushing to think about what it could be. A murder? A mugging? An execution by a mob boss? Peter is so busy thinking about all of the possibilities after such a boring night that he doesn’t even notice when he’s swung nearly half a mile. Another scream brings him back to reality and he turns around so fast that he practically gets whiplash. He follows the sounds of struggle to a dark alleyway. He can hear three people.  
“Hey, what’s up with bad guys and dark alleyways?” He asks in a cocky voice, getting their attention before dropping down onto the ground behind them. There are two younger girls and one very large man. The bigger man whips around, trying to hit Peter with the butt of his gun. Easily dodging it, Peter webs one of the other man’s hands to the brick wall behind him. He turns to the two girls cowered against the wall.  
“Hey, are you guys okay?” He asks in what he hopes is a calming voice. They just stare at him. “Uh… I’m Spiderman. You know? Friendly neighborhood Spiderman?” He asks. They don’t answer so he goes on to ask, “Really, are you guys okay?”  
After they still don’t answer, Peter realizes that they aren’t look at him, they’re looking past him. Peter quickly remembers the man behind him, and slowly turns around, only to be met with a gun pointed at his head. He mentally curses himself for not webbing up both of the man’s hands when he first dropped to the ground.  
“Hands up, Spider fuck,” the man spits out. Peter slowly raises his hands above his head as the man continues, “on your knees.”  
“Woah, dude, at least buy me dinner first,” Peter quips back automatically and mentally cringes. He really needs to spend less time with Tony.  
“L-leave him alone!” The shorter girl with long dirty blonde hair speaks up from behind Peter. The gunman turns his attention, and his gun, to the girls huddled against the wall. While he is distracted, Peter webs his face, effectively blinding him. He realizes his mistake the second he hears the gunshot, which is swiftly followed by two screams. He webs the man’s other hand to the wall, before quickly turning around.   
The girl with short blonde hair is on the ground, leaning against a dumpster, the other crouching down beside her saying, “Oh, God, are you okay, Michaela?”   
The other girl, Michaela, nods her head while saying, “Fuck,” over and over again and clutching her arm. Peter rushes over and squats down beside the girl he doesn’t know the name of over, looking at Michaela, at a loss for what he should do.  
“A-are you okay?” He asks frantically, noticing the blooding leaking out from between Michaela’s fingers clutching at her bicep and through her hoodie. She looks up at him with wide eyes.  
“Of fucking course I’m not fucking okay! I just got fucking shot!” She screams at him. His eyes widen under his mask and he turns to look at the other girl.  
“We need to get her to a hospital,” he tells her, standing, and going to help Michaela up. The other girl grabs his wrist before he can.  
“No! We can’t. We can’t go to a hospital. They’ll call the social workers and we’ll be thrown into the system. We can’t go into the foster system again, please! We can’t go to the hospital!” She shouts, staring at Peter like he was going to murder her.  
“Okay! Okay, we won’t go to the hospital. What’s your name?” He asks her as she releases his wrist.  
“Ashlynn.”  
“Okay. Ashlynn and Michaela. I know someone who can help us. But we have to get there first. I can’t carry both of you and swing at the same time, so we’ll have to walk. But it isn’t far, I promise,” he reassures them, helping Michaela off of the ground and onto her feet. The trio make their way down the street in the darkness of the early morning in silence, only with the occasional grunt of pain followed by a colorful choice in vocabulary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three teens get to the tower and get all patched up.

The three teenagers stand in the elevator of Stark Tower. The only sounds to be heard are the tappings of Peter’s feet, the ding of passing floors, and the sound of Michaela humming some song.  
“Really, Billy Joel, at a time like this? You literally just got shot,” Ashlynn whispers to Michaela. Peter now recognizes the songs as Uptown Girl  
“First of all, Uptown Girl is a banger. Second of all, I don’t really need a reminder that I got shot. I can feel it just fine, thanks,” Michaela shout whispers back.   
Peter leans toward them and whispers, “Why are we whispering?” The two girls turn toward him. They all stare at each other for about three seconds before they burst out laughing. They are all laughing so hard by the time that the door opens on the medbay floor, they don’t even notice a flustered Bruce Banner trying to make his way onto the elevator.  
“Peter! Who are you friends?” He shouts, happy at the idea of Peter having made some friends. All three occupants of the elevator turn to look at Bruce. Michaela is looking at him in amazement, Ashlynn is looking back and forth between Michaela and Bruce, like Christmas came early, and Peter has his hands thrown up.  
“Really dude? Come on! Secret identity? Ring a bell?” Peter sighs, taking off his mask before gesturing to the girls saying, “This is Ashlynn, this is Michaela.” Bruce looks almost embarrassed for a second before he responds.  
“They just knew your first name, Peter, you didn’t have to take off your mask,” he reminds him helpfully. The look of shock mixed with Peter’s curly hat hair when he whips around the look at Michaela and Ashlynn make the two girls start laughing even harder than they were before. Ashlynn leans against Michaela, eliciting a muffled shout out of her. Ashlynn sombers immediately, as does Bruce.  
“Woah, is that blood? Are you okay? What happened?” Bruce starts firing off questions, moving to the side and starting to walk the teens to the medbay. Michaela just stares at him with wide eyes and Ashlynn snickers.  
“Uh, she might have gotten shot. But I’m pretty sure it’s just a graze,” Peter supplies. They enter the medbay and Bruce ushers Michaela onto a bed.  
“You’re pretty sure? Peter, you should have made sure!” Bruce shouts, then takes a calming breath before continuing, “Just go get Tony and let him know that you brought home two teenage girls. But… Don’t phrase it like that,” he turns to Michaela after Peter leaves to get Tony, “Can you take off your hoodie, please?” He asks in a kind voice. Michaela just stares at him.  
“Can you stop fangirling and let him take care of your gunshot wound?” Ashlynn speaks up from the bed she has seated herself in behind Bruce.  
“Shut the fuck up, Ashlynn,” Michaela responds out of habit. Bruce just looks very confused.  
“Fangirling?” He asks as Michaela slowly takes off her now ruined hoodie, wincing as the fabric slides over her arm. Bruce turns his attention to her arm, cleaning the blood and being careful to avoid the wound just yet. Michaela tries to keep a blush down, swinging her lets off the edge of the bed.  
“She’s read all of your papers about gamma radiation,” Ashlynn tells him. Bruce’s eyebrows rise almost comically and he glances up to Michaela.  
“You can understand them?” He asks, going back to cleaning the wound. Michaela looks almost offended.  
“Of course I can! They’re amazing!” She almost shouts, before remembering that she’s embarrassed and blushing harder, looking down again. Bruce chuckles.  
“Well, thank you. I’m going to set you up with an IV, okay? It’ll help with the pain,” he says, moving to gather the supplies. While he’s wheeling the stand over to the bed, the doors of the medbay burst open.  
“What’s this I hear about Peter bringing home TWO girls?” Tony asks cheekily. Bruce shakes his head, sanitizing Michaela’s arm that isn’t injured for the IV.  
“M-Mr. Stark! I told you! They just needed help!” Peter shouts, running in behind him just as the needle enters Michaela’s arm. With all of the commotion, no one notices that Ashlynn isn’t paying attention to anything, just staring at the wall. Well, everyone except Michaela.  
“Ashlynn?” She asks over Bruce’s shoulder. Her eyes droop in response. Michaela is just about to shout for someone to check on her when she falls off of the bed and onto the floor. The dull thud draws everyone’s attention to her. Michaela jumps to get out of the bed to rush to her, only to be held back by Bruce. Peter makes it to her first.  
“Bruce what do I do?” He yells, panicked.  
“Tony, help Peter lay her on a bed,” they do as they are told, “Michaela I need you to stay still. Peter, come put pressure on Michaela’s arm.” Peter rushes over to hold onto Michaela’s arm and Bruce hurries over to Ashlynn.  
“She has low blood sugar,” Michaela pipes up after a few seconds, realizing that they have no idea Ashlynn has diabetes. Bruce’s eyes widen in realization.  
“Type one or type two?”   
“One,” Michaela responds before turning to Peter and calmly saying, “You’re hurting me.” Peter looks confused for a moment before looking at his hand on her arm.  
“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t know I was grabbing that hard! Are you okay? I’m sorry!” He loosens his grip and starts rambling, looking at her with big concerned eyes. Michaela just rolls her eyes.   
They both turn their attention to the three at the other bed when they hear Bruce say, “Hey, Kiddo. Had quite a fall. Are you okay?” Ashlynn nods her head. “Tony, go get a few juice boxes out of the fridge over there,” he continues. Tony brings said juice over and hands one to Ashlynn, setting the rest on the bedside table.  
“You’re Tony Stark,” Ashlynn mumbles, “Tony Stark just gave me a juice box, what the fuck is happening?” She shakes her head.  
“I’ve been asking myself the same thing for like twenty minutes, Ash. I mean, Spiderman just almost crushed my arm and Bruce Banner gave me an IV,” Michaela mumbles and Peter looks slightly guilty.  
“Sorry to ruin the wonderful moment,” Tony speaks up, “But who the hell are you two, and why are you in my medbay?”  
“This is Michaela and that’s Ashlynn. I totally saved them Mr. Stark!” Peter brags, looking proud of himself. Tony turns toward him slowly and his mad expression chases the smile off of Peter’s face.  
“Yeah, Petey. You saved them. You saved them, then took off your mask, and brought them into a secure building with million dollar secrets! We don’t even know them, Peter!” Tony yells.  
“He was just trying to help,” Ashlynn mumbles around the straw in her juice box.  
“Yeah, what did you expect me to do, not get treated for a gunshot wound?” Michaela quips at the millionaire.   
Tony’s face takes on a red tint but before he can respond, Bruce says, “Tony, don’t even think about yelling at my patients. Either be nice, or get out,” he turns to Ashlynn, “Are you okay? I really should start those stitches soon.” Ashlynn nods, and Bruce walks over to Michaela, taking the place of Peter.  
“Aren’t I supposed to be knocked out or something?” Michaela asks as Bruce gets the supplies he needs for stitches.  
“It already should be mostly numb. You might feel a bit of tugging, but it shouldn’t hurt,” Bruce assures her, going to make the first stitch. Michaela clasps her hands on the bedsheets beneath her and closes her eyes.  
“Are you sure I need stitches. I can just super glue it closed right?” Michaela asks in a pained voice. Tony barks a laugh from the stool he’s been spinning on in the middle of the room and Ashlynn audibly sighs.  
“You’re gonna have to get over your dislike for needles at some point,” Ashlynn points out. Michaela pouts and doesn’t respond.  
“You’re afraid of needles? How old are you? Aren’t you Petey’s age?” Tony chuckles. Michaela shoots him a glare.  
“Says the man with the haircut of a third grader,” she grits out. Peter bursts out laughing and even Bruce chuckles a little. Tony puts his hand over his heart, pretending to be offended.  
“Sir, would you like me to schedule an appointment with your barber?” A voice says. Peter falls onto the floor from laughing so hard and Bruce looks like he’s trying really hard to keep concentrated. Michaela and Ashlynn are both looking at the ceiling in confusion.  
“Shut it, JARVIS,” Tony says.  
“JARVIS?” Ashlynn asks.  
“Allow to me introduce myself. I am JARVIS, Mr. Stark’s AI. I am stationed all throughout the tower and am here if you should ever need help. It is a pleasure to meet you. May I know your full names so I may address you properly?” The voice asks politely. Both Ashlynn and Michaela tense slightly.  
“We don’t really know. We’ve been in the foster care system for as long as we can remember. They gave us the last name Wilson, but we hate it. It’s just the last name of our last foster parents,” Michaela explains as Ashlynn glares at the ceiling. Tony has finally stopped spinning and seems focused on them. Peter just look very awkward.  
“And where are your foster parents?” Tony asks, leaning forward.  
“Last we heard, they were in Italy. But that was two weeks ago,” Ashlynn spits out angrily.  
“Ashlynn calm down, they didn’t give a fuck about us anyway. They just kept us to collect the money,” Michaela reminds her softly. And if anyone notices the greenish tint of Bruce’s eyes, no one brings it up.  
“You guys sure act pretty close for just being in the same foster house,” Tony says suspiciously.  
“When we were five we were thrown into the same house. We stayed for four months before we got moved again,” Ashlynn says.  
“Then when we were seven we were in the same house again. Ash was there for six months I was there for five,” Michaela interrupts.  
“Then when were were eleven we were with the Andrew’s. Michaela was there for almost a year, I was there for about four months. After that we both went to the Michaelson's. We stayed there for almost three years,” Ashlynn recites the story.  
“Then we got put with the Wilson’s. We’ve been there since we were fourteen. I’m sixteen. Ashlynn’s still got a month left before her birthday,” Michaela finishes the story before turning to look at Tony, “So yeah, we’re a little close for foster sisters.” Tony at least has the sense to look a little guilty.   
“That’s why you guys didn’t want to go to a hospital?” Peter asks from where he’s been sitting on the floor. Both girls nod.  
“God, Tony, they make you seem like kind of a dick,” Bruce speaks up from beside Michaela, just finishing up the stitches and putting a bandage on her arm.  
“Yeah, Tony, what the fuck?” Ashlynn asks, opening up another juice box.  
“Listen here, little lady. This is still my tower and I won’t take any backtalk,” Tony points at her. Ashlynn just looks at him with a bored expression and sips her juice box. Tony sighs.  
“So if your foster parents left a while ago, where have you guys been staying? How have you been eating and stuff?” Peter asks.  
“The Wilsons left us some money and diabetic supplies. We couldn’t stay at the house because the social workers would find us. We’ve mostly been sleeping in alleyways and during the day we walk to the laundromat to clean our clothes and stay dry and warm,” Michaela tells Peter, then looks at Tony, “Please, you can’t call any social workers. We’re fine to stay on our own. They’ll just split us up and they aren’t going to feed Ashlynn enough and,” she takes a deep breath, trying to keep tears from falling, “we just can’t go back, okay?”  
Tony walks over to her bed, grabs her hand and promises, “I’ll figure something out, okay?”  
Bruce gets up and walks over to the mini fridge that had the juice boxes, grabs two apples, and brings them back to Ashlynn before asking, “So does anyone else know where you guys are?” Both girls shake their head.  
“I found them in an alleyway,” Peter tells the adults, trying to be helpful.  
“Peter, you’re making us sound like stray cats. Can you not?” Michaela asks in the kindest voice she can muster before turning to Bruce where he has sat on an empty stool between the two beds, “How long do I have to have stitches in?”  
“About a week, maybe a little longer, just because of the bruising around the wound,” Bruce tells her. Peter winces.  
The moment is disrupted by the doors swinging open and someone saying, “Hey, I heard voices, is everything okay?” Everyone looks up at the tall man standing in front of the now closed door. Now that he sees that there are patients in the room he doesn’t know, his cheeks turn red and he hurries to say, “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t know that Bruce had patients. Wait, why does Bruce have patients? I’m confused,” he rambles.  
“Steve,” Tony says.   
Steve looks at him and responds, “Yes?”  
“Shut up.”  
Steve glares at Tony before turning his attention to the two girls on the beds walking forward saying, “Hi, I’m Steve Rogers. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Ashlynn?” Michaela asks out of nowhere.  
“Yeah?”  
“Did we just meet Captain fucking America?”  
“I think so,” Ashlynn whispers back.  
Steve looks taken aback by the language but lets it slide for now. He turns to Peter and raises a brow. Peter just shrugs. Steve turns to Tony and gives him a questioning look. Tony just gestures to Peter, who is suddenly finding the floor very interesting.  
“Alright! Will someone please tell me what is going on here?” Steve shouts, breaking the silence. He’s met by blank stares and the occasional crunch of Ashlynn’s apple. Steve sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “JARVIS?” He asks.  
“Certainly, Mr. Rogers. Mr. Parker seems to have brought these two to the tower after Michaela was injured,” Steve looks at Michaela and she waves weakly, “Shortly after, Ashlynn collapsed due to low blood sugar. She has type one diabetes and is now receiving nutrients,” JARVIS relays the information. Steve looks at Ashlynn and she just stares back before biting into the second apple.  
“Are you guys okay?” He finally asks. Michaela and Ashlynn shrug, and Michaela uses more colorful vocabulary, putting her hand over her arm. Steve looks chastised and Tony bursts out laughing. Bruce just sighs, going over to remove the IV. Peter is looking between Steve and Michaela.  
“How come she gets to talk like that and I don’t?” Peter asks. Steve glares at him and Tony laughs harder.  
“Because she’s in pain and I don’t know her very well,” Steve replys. Peter just huffs and crosses his arms. Steve looks over to Ashlynn asking, “Do you talk like that too?”  
“Sometimes,” is the short response she gives.  
“Well I, for one, like having these two around,” Tony chuckles.  
“Thanks, Tinman,” Ashlynn says.  
“Still my tower,” he points at her, looking slightly offended.  
“And you still have the haircut of a toddler,” Michaela reminds him. Steve tries and fails not to laugh and Tony looks like someone kicked his puppy.  
“Yeah,” Steve chuckles, “they aren’t so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always nice! Thanks for reading!


End file.
